


在你口中止渴

by Amy890752



Category: original character - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy890752/pseuds/Amy890752
Summary: -------------------------------------------*纯爱乙女*读者向视点*性爱描写露骨-------------------------------------------





	在你口中止渴

Hacker这阵子十分疲惫，出门也是见他所谓的"客户"，工作结束时已接近深夜、梳洗后便趁早上床，  
身子骨还看不出什么变化，但本来惨淡的肤色配上他近日倦怠的神情. .....  
还是让妳担心这男人会再死一次。

「......嗯，今天的晚餐也很好吃喔。」

用过晚膳，Hacker从身后环抱着整理碗筷的妳，往侧颈轻吻着给予赞美，  
虽然也会叫外食，但他总格外感激妳做的一切。

“最近体会到幸福的感觉了......真好。"  
Hacker用着像是撒娇般的语气嗫嚅念着，在磁性的声线下有着反差，  
还有就是，疲累，像是孩童要着糖吃，沉浸于妳的体温来治愈自己，  
但当妳挽上环绕腰间的手臂，他却脱力的将手收了回去。

「还想跟妳多说话但是......果然还是趁早睡吧，太累了、抱歉。」  
他用手捻了捻眉间、眼神有些涣散，和妳寒暄完后便摇晃走向浴室疏洗去了－

这阵子都是如此。

以往日来说，虽同住屋檐下也很尊重个人空间，两人一起时他鲜少会放置妳，  
帮妳分担家务、和妳一起共度闲暇的时光(就算是发懒)，还有就是. .....嘴里充满着调情话语，  
贪婪索求妳的男人－Hacker的性欲是非常旺盛了。

他甚至能说出：这个家不能做的地方？不存在喔，  
这种不知廉耻，本人却笑得非常开心的话。

可能是寂寞使妳有些渴求他的体温，这种反常也多少让妳有危机感，  
偶尔试着主动下吧？像他一样撒娇或是霸道的钻进被窝鸠占鹊巢－

 

事情要是能顺利就好了呢。

 

\- 

才怪。

Hacker出门的午后妳整理着房间的床单，手动作着脑里却浮现昨晚的画面，  
恼火和无奈感涌上妳的心头。

妳穿着宽松的睡衣钻进他的被窝，准备就寝的Hacker裸着上身，头部枕在他坚挺的小腹上，  
凝视他的脸露出笑容－这是很明确的暗示了。

刚洗完澡的肌肤冒着薄薄的热气，贴合低温的肌肤却十分舒适，他缓慢的将上身贴近妳，  
往常会自然的将妳搂在怀里，吻着说些爱语、一切都会顺势的进行下去－

「一起睡也很好－那我关灯啰？晚安。」

但Hacker只是往妳脸上轻轻一吻，利索的关起了床头灯。

回忆跟着转暗的房内中断、妳也泄愤似的捶了一下床板，  
刚折叠好的被褥吸收了的力道就这样塌陷下去，有必要这么拼吗？

 

妳想起他宽厚的手掌滑下妳的肩膀在胸前揉捏，  
一边是舌头轻吻着颈部、一边用手熟练的撩进妳衣服间的缝隙，即使漏出了点声音，  
他会笑着说些煽情的词汇，任意进行下去－

 

连妳眼前的床铺，都能回想起他壮硕的身体与妳紧贴、拥抱交合的画面，  
床垫挤压的弹簧音，他在你耳边的湿润喘音，那确实......多了些淫猥、挑拨起心里的欲望。

这房间里有太多杂念，但浴室、沙发、甚至是餐桌及桌椅之间，  
都被那男人浸淫得一团糟......能把本该不相干的地点搞得很色情也是种天分吧。

如今想这些有什么用，妳碎念着打开他平时摸出糖果的床头柜－  
里面可远比妳想的要精采多了。

用了半盒的保险套、润滑剂，按摩棒，与钥匙成对的手铐......还有他常吃的草莓糖？

把成人用品和糖放一块是很恶趣味，但妳也不止一次领教过那糖的用途，并没留心太多，  
倒是那放在柜子深处，有着紫色硬壳的盒子吸引了妳的注意，滑开盖子里头陈列了几个娇小玲珑、装着粉色液体的玻璃瓶。

是带点妖艳煽情的色泽......放在这抽屉绝不单纯，而附在盒内的小纸片写上了"催情剂"三个字，  
是让妳差点手抖滑掉盒子。

Hacker是什么时候买了这个？跟谁买的？要用在哪？

值得庆幸的是数量一瓶没少，放在这大概也不是什么真的想藏的东西......  
妳确实有些好奇，这东西如何作用？用了会有什么感觉？稍微读了盒内的说明书还是有点模糊的概念。

最近没有做了......也可能完全忘记这东西的存在了吧?  
拿这个去质问Hacker也十分尴尬的感觉，更别提他有可能灿笑着用在妳身上。

哼......想起这些事是挺恼火不是吗？正因他是如此的、任意妄为的男人，  
偶尔尝点苦果也是必要的，有些恶作剧的想法油然而生。

 

\- 

彼此手中的玻璃杯口像征性的碰撞，发出清脆的声响。

「谢了－」  
手中混着橙汁和莱姆的鸡尾酒，也算是个新鲜的尝试，但比起Hacker的评价，  
妳的视线紧随着他的嘴唇，等着他与杯口凑近的瞬间，又觉得太过显眼而转移视线...... 

妳将那催情剂混进他的饮料里了。

也就是好奇心的和报复下的产物，一方面能唤起他的性意识也好......是有些罪恶，  
但这是买了那种东西的人不对，也确实按照说明书的剂量减少了，妳温吞的用搅拌棒往杯中画着圈。

「抱歉啊......最近很寂寞吧？」

Hacker用有些心疼的语气说道，突如其来的发问令妳心跳漏了一拍，  
他确实很温柔，也不可能毫无感觉－虽是会寂寞，但也是没办法的事吧。

「鸡尾酒很有女孩子的感觉，我很喜欢，而且很甜呢。」  
没察觉妳心中些许的愧疚，Hacker毫无防备(这么说也很奇怪)，的啜起饮料，  
作为回应妳也低头品尝着。

手中鲜艳的酒精饮料，酸甜的滋味在妳舌尖稍停留了一会，  
入喉是沁凉的甘甜－还有些苦涩的成人滋味，这确实做得很不错，这样的口味可以多作搭配，  
妳多尝了几口，被酒精些许的麻痹了知觉，近而有些昏热。

......总觉得呼吸也喘了起来。

「......这么说的话，有个坏孩子需要惩罚喔。」

Hacker不知何时把鸡尾酒一饮而尽，喝干的玻璃杯敲击着桌面，  
有些让人焦虑却没能透过大脑让妳思考，很快妳便意识到身体的灼热还有大脑的抽离感，  
都不单只是鸡尾酒的关系，妳有些慌张，但确实妳没有弄错杯子－

直到Hacker一边舔着搅拌棒，一边亮起被指缝夹住的小药瓶，那瓶子妳不可能会认错的，  
妳有些迷糊的往口袋一摸，还在。

「......嘿，妳以为我只让妳喝了吗？」  
Hacker舔拭着搅拌棒，仔细端倪看起来也在隐忍的样子，  
脱离口里的棒体混着银丝看起来有些色情，然后他放下，将身子贴近迷糊发昏的妳。

「......两个杯子里都有放喔，一整瓶呢，妳知道那是什么吗......妳知道吧？」  
他有些刻意的询问妳，边说着边凑近妳的侧脸，与平时不同从迷蒙的视野看起来不太真实，  
等待着妳的回应，他轻咬着妳的脖子，手接过了妳的酒杯，放置一旁。

比平时还要舒服的感觉充斥妳的脑部，这－很不对，怎么就被算计了呢？时机呢？  
妳甚至觉得自己被欺负了。

「嗯......？但是妳很想要吧......？我也，非常的想喔，非常。」  
大概是看出妳的不满，Hacker嘴角勾起弧度，但从那看惯了的异色瞳里却多了分执念，  
比平时还要激烈的欲望，让妳有点害怕。

「......其实根本不需要这个......我一直都很想要的。」  
Hacker连同内衬一同脱掉了帽衫，只是喝了饮料，身体却发热还冒着薄汗，  
但妳的身体也是相同的，灼烫，甚至察觉敏感处私自有了反应，一切都逐渐失控。

「身体热到不行......这东西还是有点用处嘛，冬天、应该会很开心吧。」  
说着不着边际的玩笑，Hacker将妳压在沙发上，发出些许的喘音伸入妳的上衣，推上胸罩，  
手指则是很自然的夹住那挺立的乳首搓揉、捏着，然后是将头埋进妳的胸口，用舌尖挑弄着敏感处－  
像在舔拭糖果那样，吸允着。

他抱住妳的腰不让闪躲，双腿也被凑近的鼠蹊部压紧只能夹着他，  
明明还未脱去下着却像已经开始交合一般身躯起伏、颤动，被抓着的臀部令知觉闪过一丝电流。

「在沙发做可以吗......或是换个地方？」

Hacker有些急促的嗓音失去了平时的冷静，贴紧着妳的下腹也可以感受到男性坚挺的硬物感，妳觉得身体发热、  
冒汗还融糊着，甚至感受到股间涌起的热流，混杂着Hacker胸前的刺激让妳挺起腰板。

「明明都没进去，妳却很有感觉......总觉得很......忌妒呢。」  
不能明白他说的意思，但Hacker的手指滑进了妳的睡裤，从轻薄布料侧边探入了私处，  
找到了妳的敏感处搓揉着，发烫的密部被碰触让妳起了震颤，但指尖粗糙的触感却被爱液包覆了。

「很湿......比平常前戏的时候还要湿喔。」  
早在手指摩娑时就感受到，湿润发热而不是需要酝酿的生涩感－

不够，这远超过平日的渴求了，只是手指根本不够，妳用颤抖的嗓音挤出直接进来吧的请求。

「嗯......」  
Hacker吻上了妳作为回应，舌头交缠、唾液混着鸡尾酒酸甜却苦涩的后劲，  
明明是接吻却能感受到仿佛做爱般的起伏频率，而他紧随着妳的视线又带着焦虑。

妳自主褪下了睡裤，然而还没脱完，臀部却被他提起垫高，  
双腿也被抬起跨在Hacker的肩上，密部正用羞耻的姿态暴露着，任由淫秽的液体滑下滴落。

「我，忍不住了......」  
虽也有不戴套的时候，Hacker似乎将那点抛至脑后，他早已挺立的阴茎就这样挤入妳双腿间，  
顺着湿滑的软肉，吞进妳的体内－

并非是疼痛，双方的身体都是契合的－媚药将一切感官推向巅峰，  
光是挤开肉壁的黏膜都让妳达到了高潮，一切来的太快，妳害怕的抓着Hacker的手臂，  
挺起身体的动作却让他的性器顶到了更深的部分，连Hacker也发出了难得的呻吟。

「去、了吗？比平常还要舒服吗？嘿......」  
Hacker用着玩味的神情凝视着妳，与妳交缠的鲜红舌头刚脱离了唇瓣，妳有些难耐的再次含住，  
但即便如此，那些淫秽的词语依旧能用别的方式体现－

平时抱着妳的手正捏着玩弄妳胸前的柔软，Hacker眯眼和妳接吻，用比平常稍快的节奏律动着腰部，  
沙发也被淌下的汗水和爱液浸湿，留下湿热的污渍，混合着爱液进出的硬挺也沾上一层白浊－

「嗯、嗯、啊.....」  
每一次突进都为了更深而贴紧下腹，感觉沙发都因为两人肉体的压进而产生位移，  
饭厅再一次成为了欲情的场所，但还来不及思考，Hacker便抓紧妳的大腿加快了突进的速度，  
肉壁被摩擦的舒适感让妳忍不住发出了声音，甚至感觉又更接进高潮的时机。

「......先、射一次可以吗？」  
不用忍耐也没关系的，如此回应Hacker，他便像是放心的加快了速度。

妳感受到一道电流窜过背脊，弓起足尖迎接高潮的同时，股间也接受了强烈的冲击，Hacker为了确保每一分都灌入紧抓着妳的臀部、  
胸口贴紧妳，高潮和被射入的知觉同时让脑内混乱，几乎让妳失声噎唔了出来。

「已经全部给妳了......全部都、进去了。」  
性器抽蓄直到精液全数留在体内，Hacker依旧缓慢、温柔的抽插着，然后慢慢得将挺立的性器退出妳湿润的腔口。

从蜜肉带出的不只是爱液还有白浊的混合，从妳张开的大腿根部流下，但脱下的帽衫已经垫在身下，  
所以不会太过弄脏。

「还要继续对吧？我也还没有满足喔......」  
身子已经脱力了，媚药带来的炙热却没有稍减，让刚被射入过的腔内有种欲求不满的感觉，  
妳搭上Hacker伸出的手掌，让他搂着妳的腰部替换姿势。

「......这次，坐着吧。」  
他把残留的衣物自妳身体褪下，两人赤裸的躯体就这样暴露在饭厅里，  
Hacker坐在沙发上，引领着妳跨坐在他腿上，采取正对面的姿势。

挺立的性器依旧发烫，Hacker单手握着自己的分身，有些讪笑的用前端摩擦着妳的腔口，  
这些不是没做过，但现况来说难以让人满足，妳搂着他的颈部，有些埋怨的、呻吟的往下施加了点力道，  
白浊和爱液起到了充分湿润，阴茎就这样撑开穴肉滑入，再次将两人连结在一起，发出煽情的水音。

 

「......比刚才还要舒服喔？妳觉得呢。」  
大概是解放过一次身体的负担轻了点，比起刚才激烈渴望的浮躁感，稍微恢复了点思绪，  
不过在体内微微颤动的性器还是有些难熬，妳只是咬着Hacker的颈部，留下了点痕迹。

「唉呀，知道了......」  
Hacker看着不语的妳笑了，用手环抱着妳的腰部，再度开始突进，比起一开始激烈的速度，  
稍微放慢了点，充分的感受着性器在腔内、扩展开肉壁，摩擦的舒适感－

Hacker一边发出含糊的单音，一边舔着妳的胸，甚至留下了吻痕，他更偏好这样缓慢的做爱，  
说是比较有爱情和肉体的实感，脑内的愉悦快感渐渐麻痹了思绪、在双瞳上蒙上一层水雾，产生了快哭泣的错觉。

「很可爱......不管做多少次......都很可爱喔。」  
两人凝视着彼此然后接吻，本来想暗算他的倒是让这男人占尽便宜－

他还是用着那一副"妳坏不过我"的笑容，配合着腰部以下起伏的律动，和些许的从唇间露出的喘音，看起来十分色情，正因为面对面，哪里最舒服、  
有怎样的快感表情根本无法隐藏，一边渴求彼此然后想看对方要求更多，这男人就喜欢做这种事情。

啊....... 

总觉得贴近的，碰触到了比刚才更舒服的部分，耐不住这种温吞的性爱，妳也慢慢动起了腰板，让欲望能在体内更加贴合， "这样就没办法休息了呀？"  
如此说着却像是看透一样露出暧昧笑容，Hacker用着稍快的速度抽送着，臀肉撞击着大腿的声响让人有些焦虑，在饭厅更是色情，这淫秽的幻想让妳离高潮又更接进了点。

问着如果以后吃饭都想起这件事怎么瓣？

「嗯......？我现在就、嗯、在吃饭喔？吃妳？」

异色瞳充斥着对妳的贪恋，丝毫不存在着廉耻也能出口淫语的嘴，最后没说上几句好话，  
便被使劲的喘音覆盖过去了，痛苦的神色蒙上了Hacker冒汗却苍白的脸。

虽然平时会忍着不射，现在却没那么有余裕。

男性的手指陷进了妳臀部的滑肉，多少留下了些痕迹，双臂更是紧抱着，加快了股间的律动，  
从下方欣赏着妳因快感挺立起的乳首，一边却为了不让妳逃离用性器深入撞击着妳，淫秽的水音大噪。

「舒、服吗？.....差不多、要射了喔。」  
Hacker突然让妳勾着他的颈部，用有些倾斜的姿势激烈抽送着，半腾空的不安让妳更牢抱他的上身，  
强烈的快感袭上妳的小腹，甚至有种需要解放的压力，那舒服到让妳害怕，但他只是牢牢抓住妳的大腿，焦虑的舔起嘴角，更加用力的突进。

妳告诉Hacker这样子下去真的要去了。

「一、起去吧！」  
在他猛烈抽送的同时，那股达到巅峰的压力也释放出来，  
高潮和潮吹的快感让妳忍不住痉挛并收紧了臀部，胀大的性器也因为妳的举动挤出腔口。

没来的及摁住妳的抽离，从性器喷发的精液就这样射在了妳的股间、胸部，  
在滚烫的肌肤上抹上一丝凉意，虽然Hacker及时握住了分身，但大量的白浊还是弄脏了妳的身躯，  
更别说是从肌肤滴落至沙发。

「唉、糟糕......！」

 

搂着还没从快感中平复的妳，Hacker正在抓取着面纸擦拭沙发看起来确实滑稽，最后只好将妳放下，独自展开了清理作业，  
看着赤裸着身子很努力想弄干净的男友，虽然想叫他穿上衣服，但妳也疲惫的没有力气了。

 

-

在沙发上的激情过后，Hacker勉强清理完现场，还抱着妳梳洗了一番，  
媚药确实有用，但药效退去后的疲惫却毫无削减......至少Hacker的神色稍微清爽了点。

今天还是在Hacker的卧房过夜，及使没有了欲情，枕着手臂的他看起来也很满足，但妳还是问起他何时在妳的饮料里加料的。

「嗯……稍微注意到抽屉被打开过吧，  
我以为妳只是想拿些助兴的玩具，毕竟连我都忘记那个盒子了-」Hacker干笑了几声。

「我说过不用那种东西也无所谓呀，但是一看到妳在我的饮料里混了东西，就觉得试试看也不错。」  
他发出含糊的气音，无视白眼蹭着妳的脸。

「不然我们交换一下，随机给对方加点料如何，不是挺刺激的吗-？」

妳看着觉得这样有趣而神采奕奕的男人，  
就觉得曾经的烦恼很没有意义，在欲情上他是不会让自己饿着的- 

「……如果觉得寂寞，不管是什么都会满足妳哦。」

还没收到妳的回应便呢喃着进入梦乡，怀中的妳只能对Hacker叹气，最后起身将夜灯关上。

……日后，还是把那催情剂收起来的好吧。


End file.
